Wouldn’t you love to love her
by foxxay321
Summary: domestic Foxxay on a lazy day


Cordelia walked down the grand staircase, stomach grumbling. The rest of the girls were away on holiday, so it was just her and Misty at the academy. She woke up to an empty, but warm bed, so she knew Misty hasn't gotten far.

Cordelia smiled at that thought. Misty in her bed. It wasn't a new arrangement, Misty had been in her bed since Mallory brought her back from Hell. But Misty doing more than just sleeping in her bed was new. After many not-so-subtle glances, soft touches, and late night chats, the two had finally pulled their heads out of their asses and kissed each other. That night was a long night of pent of tension, but it was everything. That was three months ago.

Cordelia heard the familiar humming of Misty as she got closer to the kitchen. Misty was doing one of Cordelia's favorites: Rhiannon. Cordelia leaned against the kitchen doorframe, taking in a swaying, humming Misty.

Cordelia smiled to herself. _She is mine. I get to love her._ Cordelia was still amazed Misty was hers. And she was Misty's.

Misty had on her partner's favorite outfit: American Eagle boxers and Cordelia's XL pajama shirt. The shirt had a worn in feeling and smelled like Cordelia. The boxers were soft after many washes, and to Cordelia's knowledge, there was nothing underneath either of the garments.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the morning light coming in through the window outlined Misty's sillouhote from the side, with Cordelia still going unnoticed. Cordelia could see Misty's breasts roughly outlined, her nipples peaking through slightly. Misty's hair was extra wild, as Misty had yet to tame it. Cordelia thought _a woman taken by the wind._

Cordelia made her way over to Misty, who was still obliviously humming away, taking her first bite of her bagel. Cordelia stepped on a creaky floorboard, and Misty turned around startled. Once she saw her Cordelia, she smiled, and continued eating her bagel.

Cordelia, who had come down in just her panties and her own XL shirt, wrapped her arms around Misty's waist from the back, her palms stretched over Misty's flat stomach. She tucked her head into the crook of Misty's neck and shoulder, and began swaying with Misty to her humming.

"Good morning," whispered Cordelia into Misty's ear.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," replied Misty.

"Sleep well?." asked Cordelia, after Misty offered a bite of her bagel.

"Of course. I had a pretty woman in my bed keeping it warm, too."

"Did you!" giggled Cordelia, "That sounds very similar to my night."

Misty continues to hum, as they continued to sway in the kitchen, sharing a bagel. _I could do this every morning. Every. Single. Morning. And I would die happy,_ thought Cordelia.

"You know Mist, since the girls are gone, let's stay like this all day," contemplated Cordelia as she moved her hands to underneath Misty's shirt, scratching her nails lightly across Misty's skin.

"In our pajamas, Delia?"

"Why not? They're comfy, we don't have to do extra laundry, and you look absolutely beautiful in them," Cordelia answered while placing her fingertips on the waistband of Misty's boxers.

"Don't be ridiculous, Delia. I look like I just woke up, I haven't looked at myself in the mirror."

"You should have seen yourself a few minutes ago. Humming in the kitchen in the morning light, looking magical. You're in one of my favorite outfits of yours, your hair is crazier than normal, and you just look so... so..." pondered Cordelia, who was running her fingers on the bottom swell of Misty's breasts.

"Half asleep?" chuckled Misty, who finished her bagel and leaned into Cordelia's embrace.

"I was thinking more along the words of natural... earthy... organic... everything I adore about your free spirit."

Misty turned around in Cordelia's arms and gave her a soft smile.

"You're perfect, Delia. Absolutely perfect," replied Misty.

Misty leaned in and gave Cordelia a soft peck, as to which Cordelia leaned in again and offered a more passionate kiss.

"What do you say we go make the bed, maybe fold some laundry, and then we can read a bit more of Harry Potter?"

Misty gasped. "That sounds great! Then afterwards we can make some frozen pizza? And then put in a movie and snuggle? Maybe _Ocean's 8?"_

These lazy days are what Cordelia loves most about Misty. She loves making the bed, folding laundry, and reading Harry Potter with Misty. She could do it everyday. She loves to love Misty. Love's a state of mind.

"Of course. Whatever you want, Misty," responded Cordelia, who was smiling ear to ear.


End file.
